Strange So Called Summer, Even Stranger School Year
by Cassiopeia-AnnaSophia-Pratt
Summary: Hermione finds out about her true lineage. When she goes to stay with her Aunt a lot happens, how will all her friends take the new Hermione? What will they think of her new friends? (Again, horrible at summaries! Sorry! Good story!) [Rating may change] Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

When the war ended I decided it was best to relax and have some form of normalcy in my life. My parents memories were restored and they scolded me for doing that to them but in the end they understood why I did it. My Aunt Carina let us stay at her summer home in Italy for a while and she even came to visit us. One thing that I learned from my parents was the big family secret that I had only known existed since third year. It must have been two weeks since the fall of Voldemort and the end of the war when my parents and my Aunt Carina sat me down and told me all about my mother and fathers families. As it turns out my birth name is Harmony Mira de Clare, daughter of Altair Fairfax and Gemma de Clare. My parents said that they weren't even engaged when my mother became pregnant, so she left the wizarding world and hid in the muggle world to escape from a group known as the Agrona. They were targeting pregnant women who were carrying girls, why you might ask, well because of the dying pureblood population this group took it upon themselves to breed more and more purebloods. The group was said to be twenty strong and all of the members were pureblood males. My father couldn't leave with her because it would be way to suspicious so they agreed to meet in the muggle world once he could escape. Over a year passed before he could leave safely and without detection. My mother had given birth to me at the Royal London Hospital and she had already had started a life living as a muggle. My mother and father married as soon as he came from the wizarding world and my birth last name was never changed to Fairfax. The news that I was actually a pureblood took me all of a week to get used to. My Aunt Carina was so excited that I knew because she hated not being able to use magic when I was around even though I am a witch. My parents own a huge multi-million dollar dental company that they couldn't run when I erased their memories so they decided they better head to the main office in France to catch up on work. I had decided that I wanted to go back to Hogwarts for the year that I missed so they said that I was going to stay with my Aunt at her house in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. I love my Aunt for many reasons, the main ones being that she is my moms kid sister, she acts like a teenager but not around proper people, she's not very strict unless my parents are around then she acts like she is, and she loves a good party. I called my Aunt yesterday and she said that she was going to be having an old friend from the wizarding world staying with us for a little while. Who knows who her friend is, she did mention that her friend had a son my age. I hope its no one that I hate. Theres only one way to find out.

I walked into my Aunt Carina's home from the floo and sat my purse on her sofa. Her house was large and open to the ocean breeze. She always kept it clean and organized. I noticed a glass of wine sitting on the end table on the patio and a book with a book mark in it.

"Aunt Carina, I'm here!" I yelled while looking around. I noticed she had bought some new movies and had gotten some video games as well. They were probably for her friends son.

"Hermione!" I heard my aunt yell as I turned towards the hallway she was running out of.

"Its so good to see you Aunt Carina!" She hugged me tight and took a step back to admire me.

"You look so much like your mother when she was your age. Minus the size, you must have gotten that from me." She said with a laugh and a smile. It was true, my aunt and I were among the shortest in the family. She was slightly taller than me though but not by much.

"You look good too. You look carefree." I said with a curious look. Why did she look so carefree? Even her outfit screamed 'carefree and comfy'. She was wearing a thin loose white blouse and jean shorts with tan gladiator sandals and she had almost no make up on except for some mascara. Her hair was cute, she had her bangs in a braid and then her hair was in a messy bun.

"Of course I do! I get to see my niece and best friend all in one day! I hear her son is one handsome young man." She said with a wink. Her and my mother always did this! Okay maybe not with wizarding families but still muggle or magic they are still the same thing! They keep trying to set me up with their friends sons.

"And I heard Voldemort loved country music." I said with a grin. She burst out laughing and patted my shoulder.

"Lets get you settled in." I was going to say that I pretty much was but she cut me off. "I know your stuff got her yesterday but you still need to see where I've placed things."

I was in my room, laying on my bed, on my laptop watching funny videos of animals when my aunt knocked on my door.

"Mione? Our guests are here." She said with a smile before leaving. I got up and checked myself over in the mirror. My hair was down past my chest now in loose soft curls and I had only mascara on. My outfit was like my aunts but slightly different. I had distressed jean shorts, a baggy tank top with a bandeau top under it. My sandals where brown gladiators and my tank was pink and white striped, and the bandeau top was white. I walked to the living room and saw my aunt talking to a blonde haired woman. My aunt heard me walk in.

"Hermione, this is my good friend Narcissa." Narcissa, as in Narcissa Malfoy. That means her son is...

"And this is her son.." I cut her off.

"Draco." I looked at him and didn't know what to do. He looked like he felt the same with his hands in his pockets.

"I take it you two know each other." My aunt said when she saw the look on my face. I nodded and she said that her and Narcissa were going out by the pool to talk and catch up. They left Malfoy and I in the living room, neither of use knew what to say. The last time I saw him he was walking towards the deatheaters side at Hogwarts. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of m & m's from the bowl on the bar. Malfoy was leaning on the wall watching me. It was so awkward, I had a feeling he had questions for me and I have no idea what his mother told him. Just when the silence became almost unbearable Malfoy spoke.

"You should know that I don't hate you. And that I'm glad Voldemort is gone." I sighed.

"If you're so glad, then why did you side with him?" I had a hand on my hip and one had m & m's in it.

"I didn't. Granger, I wanted to be with my mother. I wasn't planning on helping him. Wouldn't you have gone to your parents?" He had a point, I would have done what he did.

"Look, I know we have been enemies since first year. But you have to understand, I was raised to believe that muggleborns were beneath me. It was practically drilled in my head. I realized in sixth year that what I believed, what I was taught growing up, was all wrong. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." He looked down at his shoes before looking up at me and slightly smiling.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked curiously. At first glance you wouldn't think he has changed. But the thing that really convinced me that he changed was the fact that he just said the word 'sorry' and didn't have to force it out.

"Well none of us Slytherin's liked Voldemort but the thing that made me realize how pathetic my fathers views really were was my little cousin." I motioned for him to sit down on the stool in front of me across the bar. He sat down and I offered m & m's to him, which he took a large handful of. 'He has big hands!' I thought to myself.

"How'd she convince you? If you don't mind my asking." He sighed and smiled. He seemed to smile when he talked about his little cousin.

"Well, Bianca was at the Manor because her parents went to Italy. Her Grandmother on her fathers side had passed away. She was playing and Voldemort had stopped by. She over heard him talking to some of his followers before running back to her room. I had gone to check on her and while we were playing she asked me why Uncle was letting that bad man in the house. She proceeded to tell me how there was no difference between muggle, muggleborn and pureblood's blood. That we all bled the same no matter where we came from. I began to really think about it and realized she was right. Bianca told me that no matter what happened, she hoped that all the people who followed him would realize just how much alike we all really are. Whether we grew up in the wizarding world or the muggle world, we were all still people." My heart melted watching him talk about his little cousin. You could see so many emotions in his eyes, he was proud of her, he loved her, he was thankful and happy all at once. I wasn't really sure what to say, I mean his little cousin seemed to be pretty smart and he was just so different.

"I would really like to be friends with you, Granger. I may not like Potter or Weasley but I like you. You have spine, you're smart, you're talented, you're funny and you are genuinely a good person. I respect you." I felt like I was going to fall off the stool. I think my mouth was gaping wide too. Draco Malfoy just said he wanted to be my friend and that he respected me! I smiled and looked at my hands.

"It'd be nice not to hate you Malfoy." He laughed and it sounded genuine.

"I'd like it if you didn't hate me Granger." I smiled and he smiled back. We spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. I told him all about things Harry, Ron, and I did at Hogwarts. He told me things he and his friends did. We had a great time. I showed him to his room and we stayed up late watching some of the movies my Aunt had bought. I was surprised at how much he knew about muggle technologies. He even had a mobile phone and laptop. We watched about three movies before we said goodnight. I laid down and started thinking about him. His perfect features, gorgeous blonde hair, beautiful steel grey eyes. I loved his outfit today. He wore a light blue t-shirt that was tight across his chest and arms, you could tell that it was all muscle, he had on distressed slightly baggy jeans and white basketball shoes. His hair was done in that just-got-out-of-bed look and he looked great. I fell asleep with him on my mind and a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter! Will be updating this story once a week! Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. I was wearing a slightly loose t-shirt that was a pale yellow, distressed jean shorts, tan gladiator sandals and had my hair down in loose curls. I had just mascara on and was wearing a long necklace that looked like a rosary but it was just something Ginny had bought me a few years ago. I walked down to the kitchen and found Malfoy, his mother and Aunt Carina at the kitchen table.

"Hermione, good morning. How'd you sleep?" My Aunt asked with a smile.

"I slept well thank you. So, what are your plans for the day?" I asked as I sat down and started eating my breakfast.

"Well, Cissa and I are going to go into town and shop for a while. You and Draco could join us if you'd like?" I looked over at Malfoy and he smiled. I nodded to my aunt.

"That sounds like fun. I needed to get some new jeans before school anyway." After breakfast I grabbed my purse and went back down stairs. I saw Malfoy standing in front of the sliding glass doors in the living room just watching the ocean. I took a second and really looked at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue and white plaid shorts. He had on skateboard shoes and his hair was done just like yesterday. The only jewelry he had on was a watch, that looked really expensive, and a Slytherin house Hogwarts ring. 'His ass looked great too' I added with a smile. I made my way all the way down the stairs and he turned around.

"You ready?" I nodded and looked around. I didn't see Narcissa or my aunt anywhere. He must've guessed what I was thinking because he told me.

"They already left. They took your Aunt's Porsche Cayman." I nodded and smiled. I wish I had brought my car.

"We're taking my car. If that's alright with you." I smiled.

"Ya, that's fine." We walked out of the front door and my eyes about bugged out of my head. He drove around in style. It was the car that Ron told me he would want if he were a muggle, a Lexus LF-A. Its a limited edition sports car and its gorgeous. I walked over to my door and got in. It was white on the outside and black on the inside. It was awesome! We arrived at the first store and walked in. I knew the manager, Sam, and she loved when I came in. This time though she was focused on Malfoy. I couldn't help the feeling I got when she asked if he was single. I wanted to lie and say he was taken but that could backfire on me big time. So I said he was single and she made her way over to him and started talking to him. He acted like he liked her and I felt like someone knocked the air right out of me. I picked out a few pairs of jeans and grabbed some other shirts and things before I walked over to the check out. The girl Sarah that worked there she could hold on to it if I wanted to look around for a while. I decided to look at shoes. I picked out a cute pair of black ankle high boots with a 4in heel. I saw that Malfoy had picked out some jeans and walked over to him. I offered to pay for them but he declined. He walked over to where my things were and laid his things on top of the pile.

"I've got everything." He said to Sarah with a smile. I protested and said that he really didn't have to do that.

"Relax Granger. Its my pleasure. Besides, you'll just have to pay me back." He said with a wink. I just stood there with a smile on my face and was slightly blushing. We left and went to a few more places before heading to my favorite place for desert, Bravo Italia Gelato. We were eating and he reached over and wiped some off of my lower lip. He licked it off of his thumb and smiled at me. I smiled back and he started the conversation.

"So, horror movie tonight?" I looked at him and he was grinning ear to ear. I laughed and sighed.

"Okay, fine. But if I get scared I am using you to block the screen from sight." I said with a laugh. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Fine by me! Don't worry Granger, I'll protect you from the scary movie." I laughed and punched him in the arm. We headed back to the house and went through all my aunts movies, which took over an hour, and chose the horror movies we wanted to watch.

The first two were fine, only kind of scary. But the third one was scary! Halfway through the movie I hid my face in Malfoy's chest and fisted his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him rest his chin against my head. We were in the living room so there was surround sound and I heard every scream. I felt safe in his arms but it wasn't until after the movie was done and I was in bed that I was really scared. I couldn't take it anymore and went to Malfoy's room. I knocked on the door and I heard him say 'come in'. I walked in and he knew why I was there. He pulled back the blankets on the left side of the bed and I ran and jumped in. I pulled the blanket over my head and he laughed.

"Come on, Granger. Nothings going to hurt you in here." I could feel him pulling on the blanket but I held it tight. He started laughing.

"Granger, come out." I said 'no' in what sounded to me like a weak voice and I could feel him slide down so he was laying down.

"Hermione, look at me." His voice sounded hot. He sounded like someone telling someone that they loved them. It was a sweet caring voice. So, because of the sound of his voice and the fact that he called me 'Hermione' instead of 'Granger' I pulled back the blankets and poked my head out. He smiled and brushed my hair out of my face.

"You called me Hermione." I said in a small voice. He smiled and chuckled.

"I think we should drop the surnames and call each other by our first names." I smiled and propped myself up on my elbows.

"And why's that Draco?" I don't know why but it felt awkwardly normal calling him that. His eyes looked darker than normal. And not because the room was only lit by the moon and the patio lights. They were dark with emotion.

"Because I'm going to kiss you." He said as he brought his right hand up to my cheek. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine before kissing me hard. I melted into him and brought my hand to his hair. We had to have been kissing for at least a good minute before we broke apart.

"I've been waiting to do that since I got here." He said slightly out of breath. I smiled and nestled my face into his neck. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"It took you long enough." I said with a smile. He just chuckled and cuddled up to me. That night was the start of Draco and I's relationship.

Narcissa left two weeks before school started but Draco stayed. He stayed the whole two months. The last month of which we spent most nights together in his bed. We were inseparable.

We were heading to Platform 9 3/4 with my Aunt Carina hand in hand. We were wearing outfits similar to the ones we had on the day he arrived in Cabo. We got to the Platform and said goodbye to my Aunt.

"You two behave this year." She said with a smirk. "What the hell, do what ever you want! Just don't break the law! Completely." She said with a smile and Draco and I laughed. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Gotcha. I don't know about Draco, but I'm loosening up this year. Parties, pranks and maybe a couple detentions." I said with a smile. I want to leave Hogwarts with a bang. I'm sure Draco is going to help me with that. Draco hugged her and kissed her cheek. He thanked her for letting him stay and she said he was welcome anytime. We got on board and went to where the Slytherin's were.

"Hey Mione!" I heard Pansy stood up and hugged me before pulling me down next to her.

"How was your summer?" She asked with a smile.

"You know how it was, I emailed you everyday!" She laughed and Draco's eyebrows raised. I smiled at him before turning back to Pansy.

"How was your summer? Apart from the hangovers." I said with a laugh. Pansy and I talked for a while before I decided to go find my friends and explain why I hadn't talked to them all summer. When I arrived at their compartment Ginny nearly knocked me over when she hugged me. As did everyone else. I sat down and told them all about my summer. Ron and Harry about blew up and were beet red. They thought I was mental. Ginny wanted to know all the dirty details, true sister. While Ginny and I were talking I got a text.

"Who's that?" She asked as she came to sit next to me.

"Its Draco." I said with a smile and she almost grabbed the phone out of my hands. The text said: 'Hey Mia, let me guess. Weasley & Potter about went into a coma wen u told them bout us?:)' Ginny and I looked up at the boys and laughed. I responded: 'Hey Dray, yes they did. Gin is totally kewl wit it tho. Is Blaise single?:)' Ginny squealed. And I laughed at the size of her smile. Draco texted back: 'I like her. She is officially in wit the Snakes:) as 4 Blaise, ya he's single. I can hook her up:)'. Ginny hugged me and squealed.

"I love your boyfriend! Yo Weasley, Potter! I'm in with the Snakes! And Blaise!" Ginny practically screamed. The rest of the ride was Ginny and I talking about Draco and the Slytherins. I told her how they all came to my Aunts and we all had a blast.

When we got to Hogwarts Draco kissed me before going to his table, which had everyone gasping and gossiping.


End file.
